Digital Haunt Wiki
' ' Welcome. You have now entered the Digital Haunt. Digital Haunt (digitalhaunt.com) is a domain name owned by Sparkles* from Area 11 . Sparks revealed that he has owned this domain for a while now and had yet to use it. On May 12th, Sparks told the story of his concept idea in the Radio Sparkles* Soundrop room. From this story, he explained that he had been working on a concept idea for 7 years now, which was first created by him and fellow Ghost Cassette band member - Kush. He explained that he would carry on developing the idea in the years to come, and it could possibly take another 10 years before it is made public. Following this story, many Elevens were interested to find out more on the topic. One of the Elevens, Connor, decided to make a Google Document where all theories and ideas could be written in one place. Many Elevens spent the next few days working hard, trying to find clues in Area 11 and Ghost Cassette songs, including videos and other types of social media. Through this time Sparks , Leo, Adam, Beckii and Sparks' sister Katy watched over the Document progress. We’re not just numbers, we are alive A digital haunt in an analogue life I’m hiding from you Hiding from you Hiding inside you Cause we are the same '- Cassandra (Pt. II)' After this, on May 14th, Sparks decided to make a wikia, and through Cassandra's twitter (the 5th Area 11 member) made the public aware of the wikia. After a few hours, Sparks decided to hand over the wikia to the Elevens. Sparks made the transfer to one of the Elevens - Abi, and after this she made all of the Elevens that were involved directly with the Google Document administrators of the wiki. The Google Document information was transferred fully in a few days and the search carried on for Sparks' secrets on his ARG through the newly owned wikia. Sparks maintains an omniscient presence over the Digital Haunt, with a watchful eye over all discoveries made by The Project. The ethos of The Project is to be as involved with the community as possible, and so any who have ventured this far to this page may contribute their ideas and theories to the scheme by creating a Wikia account and adding your ideas to the relevant page! Given the scale of Sparks' plan, it is likely that the whole truth will not have been revealed years from now. This leaves years worth of clues to be revealed, along with years already gone filled with clues. If The Project is to be successfully completed, it will require contributions from as wide a spectrum of the community as possible. 世の中は 何にたとへん 山彦の こたふる聲の 空しきがごと Our life in this world, To what shall I compare it? It's like an Echo Resounding through the mountains And off into the empty sky. Digitalhauntv1.png|The Digital Haunt logo 5555367.gif|The cover of Ghost Cassette's 'Obsolete' Strings Folder.jpg|The cover of Ghost Cassette's 'Strings' Tumblr m0h5d5vS5Q1r5tk9o 1331055979 cover.jpg|The cover of Area 11's 'Blackline' Tumblr mho2bkGxvQ1rd4d07 1359932097 cover.jpg|The cover of Area 11's 'All The Lights In The Sky' 483643 498732170176072 1285503919 n.jpg|The cover of Area 11's 'Shi no Barado' blackline-complete.jpg|The cover of Area 11's 'Blackline Complete' Cassandra shirt design f.png|A Cassandra T-shirt Cassandra - Shirt design.jpg|A Cassandra T-Shirt Sparkles and cassandra by shadoemayari-d5uiefw.png|Sparkles* and Cassandra Area 11 s cassandra by snibbah-d5whz2k.jpg|Cassandra fan art E21e8466900a8f8495681be283a17703.png|Official Cassandra art work c1.png|The female character for Bravoman Acroynm-logo2 design.png|The 'Breaking the Boredom' logo Wiki-background|The 'Area 11' logo 263563 439783312737625 1090052550 a.jpg|The 'Area 11' logo Screen Shot 2013-05-16 at 21.26.49.png|Sparkles* BKZxFPBCQAEX7es.jpg large.jpg|Parvis Leo.png|Leo Kogie.png|Kogie Adam yogs.png|Adam <3 KiedybWmNrM.jpg|Beckii ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ Category:Browse Category:Homepage